


I carried him.

by Bluebuell33



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft Feels, POV Mycroft Holmes, Protective Big Brother Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebuell33/pseuds/Bluebuell33
Summary: Mycroft taking care of Sherlock always. Carrying him through the years. Mycroft POV.





	I carried him.

**Author's Note:**

> I had some leftover angst tonight after finding fanart on Pinterest of Mycroft carrying Sherlock through the years. So I wrote this. It's in the 221b ficlet form. I hope you like it.

I carried him when he was tired from playing pirates all day down by the lake.

I would carry him home on my back as he continued to swing his sword, shouting for his first mate Redbeard. 

 

I carried him when the kids at school pushed him down, calling him a freak. 

I carried him when his legs hurt from trying to outrun the bullies.

I carried him after his eye was blackened and his nose ran with blood. 

I would carry him as the tears run down his face and soaked the back of my shirt. 

 

I carried him when he had taken to many drugs trying to erase the past. 

I carried him when I found him drugged and almost raped in a bolt hole. 

I carried him when he didn’t even know it was me who carried him. 

 

I would carry him through the dark streets, past the pimps and prostitutes. 

I carried him from the laughter at his expense. 

I carried him from the ones that called him a Sociopath.

 

I carried him when he needed me. 

I carried him when he yelled at me to leave him alone. 

I would carry him after he threw things then collapsed from the sickness.

 

I carried him because I love him.

I carried him because he is my brother. 


End file.
